Devuelta a ti
by RhaenaDR
Summary: — El destino solo se escribe una vez, no importa quien o que intente alterarlo, al final siempre te lleva al mismo camino.
1. Chapter 1

_La oscuridad la consumía lentamente._

_Un odio crecía a pasos a agigantados en su ser. ¿Porqué ahora?_

_Sintió como alguien la cogía nuevamente, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, así que se dejo coger._

_Hey, mírame – su voz logro estremecerla, pero no la reconoció._

_Giró su rostro con dificultad, sus ojos ya no visualizaban correctamente por lo que solo veía manchas obscuras y blancas, movió la boca para intentar articular palabra, pero nada salía de aquella boca seca._

_Todo estará bien – sintió como pego su frente a la suya, no sabia quien le decía esas palabras, pero lograban calmarla – yo iré a buscarte._

_Y la muerte la reclamó_

_ºººººººº_

2 años después.

La leyenda de la traición a la última sacerdotisa de la Perla de Shikon, protectora del campo musashi y defensora de todo ser viviente seguía esparciéndose por todo el continente del antiguo Japón, miles de relatos falsos y otros verdaderos, asesinada bajo la espada de un Yōukai, sellada con la misma, la historia volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez con un cambio drástico a la misma.

Al pie del Goshinboku entre sus ramas frondosas se encontraba _ella_, rodeada por flores, que la gente iba a dejarle para pedirle por la salud de su familia y propia o para conmemorarla, parecía dormida. Sus cabellos no habían crecido para nada, su rostro se encontraba sereno, su cuerpo estaba en completo estado, ninguna señal de putrefacción yacía en ella, solo una espada en su pecho que nadie había podido retirar.

Un joven moreno camino hacia el gran árbol, iba acompañado de una joven pelirroja. Ambos llevaban lirios blancos para la joven.

Sus flores favoritas.

Las depositaron a un costado de ella, adornando a un mas entorno, se quedaron parados a un lado de su cuerpo, recitándole palabras que nunca se escucharon, pero ¿para qué? Ella jamás volvería a escucharlos.

_ºººººººº_

En un espacio blanco donde el viento no soplaba, la brisa del mar no se olía y donde las almas no podían llegar se encontraban un puñado de personas discutiendo la intromisión de un sujeto al tártaro.

Se podía decir que llevaban horas discutiendo, pero el tiempo ahí no afectaba.

¾ Si Anko es resucitada, despertará el ejercito de Cronos y a los titanes y marchará para tomar las almas de Hades, Zeus y Poseidón y las ofrecerá en tributo - mencionó una mujer.

¾ ¿Y que podemos hacer? – le contesto una joven de ojos aceitunas doradas y cabellos plateados - Nadie de aquí puede tocarla, todo por protección de Cronos.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, hasta que un joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color habló — Podemos resucitar a la sacerdotisa.

El tumulto de voces exploto.

— No, ella no tiene porque intervenir – la voz de un anciano calmo todo el revuelo que los demás hacían hace unos momentos.

— Ella fue creada por nosotros – un joven de cabellos fuego y ojos tan azules como los cielos lo miraban con prepotencia - ella tiene un propósito y una deuda que pagar.

— En el momento que ella fue creada, también le di un destino – los ojos del anciano se mostraron letales y serios - uno que ustedes le quitaron.

— Tenía que pagar por la ofensa cometida, una sacerdotisa jamás debe estar con un Yōukai – le respondió con voz burlona la mujer de cabellos azules - y menos una creación de los dioses.

— No metas tu veneno en esto Eris – el anciano contraatacó – soló les advierto que si ella despierta, el destino que le concedí seguirá su curso.

— No lo hará si intercedemos en su alma.

El anciano giro su ojos a la joven que comenzó hablar.

— El alma de un humano no es tan difícil de manipular y menos su cuerpo, solo lo tomaremos prestado su cuerpo para está guerra.

— El destino no puede y no debe ser alterado.

— Si perdemos está guerra el destino de todos quedará en manos Cronos.

El silencio se volvió apoderar de todos. Zeus que se había mantenido al margen tras escuchar las propuestas de todos, intercedió.

— Eren - el anciano se giró a mirarlo, el cual leyó la decisión en sus ojos, solo soltó un suspiro para levantarse y desaparecer, los demás giraron - Despiértenla.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los sentimientos de odio jamás tuvieron cavidad en su ser, ella siempre fue leal, honesta, fiel y… amorosa. Y a pesar de todo eso._

_Fue traicionada. _

_En el mejor momento de su vida, cuando el __amor__ lo tenía entre sus brazos._

_Ella le prometió siempre cuidar de él y protegerlo._

_Le arrebataron su futuro._

ºººººººº

Sus ojos aceitunas doradas miraban desde los cielos el páramo de las tierras de los demonios que residían bajo su protección.

Los Inu Yōukai fueron un regalo de su tío a su persona, de cabellos rubios casi platinados como los de ella, con marcas violeta en sus cuerpos y rostros, con garras y colmillos, con capacidades de convertirse en Yako's, dignos de ser llamados Yōukai y unos ojos color dorados como los de su tío, estos defenderían el Templo y el Castillo de la Luna, pelearían en su nombre, por milenios estos seres le guardaron una fiel lealtad y ella los recompenso.

Permitiéndoles vivir más de un siglo, tiñendo sus cabellos a color plata como los de ella, brindándoles más fuerza de la que ya poseían y marcando el emblema de ella en sus frentes, una luna menguante.

_**Flash Back**_

_Zeus se dirigió la vista a su hermano que se encontraba sentado de una manera fresca, un joven de cabellos largos hasta su cintura de color negro azabache, sus ojos color dorado, fríos y serenos. _

_— Hades – sus miradas conectaron, era bien sabido que Hades es traicionero y ambicioso; y cuando de guerras se trataba Eris y él amaban meter sus narices en esos asuntos, pero con su existencia en peligro no dudaría en cooperar para mantenerse a salvó – Ve por su alma_

_Hades solo se disolvió en un remolino, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, después de unos minutos de espera, el manto negro volvió a parecer — Su alma no se encuentra en el inframundo._

_La mirada azul zafiro de Apolo se encontraba desconcertada — ¿Cómo?_

— _El alma de la sacerdotisa no la tengo yo – repitió _

— _¿Y donde se supone que debe estar? – Eris se alzo enfadada — Tú eres el Dios del infierno y de los muertos, su alma la deberías de tener encerrada en el tártaro o en alguno de tus objetos divinos._

_Hades no le presto la mayor atención a su ataque, por lo que se giró a ver a Athena, la chica de cabellos morados, movió su brazo y les mostró la imagen del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa._

_Una espada se encontraba clavada en su pecho._

_Artemisa inclino un poco el rostro y una de sus manos toco su mentón, analizando la situación. Hades conocía esa espada, hace no mucho tiempo, él la había dado de obsequio a uno de los Yōukai más poderosos y sanguinarios de su tiempo, junto con una piedra que les daba acceso al inframundo, por coincidencia ese Yōukai era fiel servidor de la diosa, así que cuando sus ojos conectaron ella lo entendió — Se debe encontrar sellada entonces en la espada_

—_ ¿En la espada de ese maldito Yōukai? – la mandíbula de la Diosa de la discordia crujió – Espero tomes la decisión de acabar con esa asquerosa raza_

— _No te metas en mis asuntos Eris – dando por zanjado el tema._

_Eris se alzo dispuesta a atacar a Artemisa, pero Apolo fue más rápido y se interpuso entre su ataque, disparando a Eris lejos de ambos. _

— _¡Basta! – hablo severamente Zeus – no perdamos el tiempo, Artemisa manda a tu mejor soldado a resolver este asunto _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Milenios de lealtad para que en tres siglos terminará de está manera, cerro sus ojos, a pesar de todo los amaba así que no tomaría represalias en su contra, si alguien tenía que hacerlo era su padre o su tío — Ve no pierdas más el tiempo

— Sí – dijo rápidamente el joven que se encontraba arrodillado a sus espaldas, para luego desaparecer

ºººººººº

Amaba el manto nocturno. La obscuridad de la noche siempre fue su mejor aliada y es que aun que era luna llena, las nubes la cubrían evitando mostrar su esplendor.

Recorría el sendero que la llevaba de vuelta a su hogar, quería visitar a su hermana menor, a pesar de haber sido exiliada hace más de un año, siempre hacía visitas clandestinas, y siempre que lo hacía prefería entrar por el lado sur, por las altas colinas que permitían ver la aldea.

La luz de la luna ilumino su trayecto y la aldea se mostró tranquila y pacifica, sus campos verdes y el pequeño río con aguas cristalinas, las pequeñas casas de madera no habían cambiado en nada, sus ojos recorrieron la vista hacia el templo, aun se alzaba en las colina más alta de la aldea, dirigió su vista al camino que llevaba la parte trasera del templo.

Aparto la vista rápidamente. No, no estaba lista y no quería estarlo nunca. Se volvió a encaminar hacia la choza de su hermana.

Tal vez moriría antes de volver a estar frente al Goshinboku.

Una presencia llamó su atención, alzo sus ojos marrones hacia el cielo, las nubes habían formado un cráter, las dirección de la corriente de estas parecían ser absorbidas hacia adentro, dejando un pequeño orificio en su centro.

El cielo dejó escapar una luz frente al campo que estaba el Goshinboku.

ºººººººº

Un joven de cortos cabellos negros y ojos tan azules como el cielo azul, cayó de arrodillado enfrente del gran árbol sagrado, los arboles de Sakura se mecieron salvajes ante la presencia del individuo.

Se irguió para comenzar avanzar hacia la mujer que se encontraba entre las ramas del árbol. Una vez estando aun lado de la mujer intento coger la espada que se encontraba incrustada en su pecho, pero una descarga de poder espiritual se lo impidió, retiro su mano al instante y la examinó, su poder había desintegrado gran parte de la parte superficial de su piel, frunció el ceño, _"ella hará todo lo posible por evitar ser resucitada" _recordando las palabras de su señora.

Adentro la mano en su yukata negra y saco un pequeño frasco, lo destapo e inclino el frasco hacia el cuerpo de la mujer y dejó caer las gotas doradas, el poder espiritual crispo al entrar en contacto haciendo brillar el cuerpo, se hinco y estiro su mano para entrar en contacto con la mujer, toco su muñeca, su piel todavía era tersa y suave a pesar de estar fría y cianótica, sus dedos le brindaron una suave caricia.

Cogió a la mujer en sus brazos. — Usted tiene una deuda que pagar Kagome-sama.

ºººººººº

Eren que observaba todo desde el segundo pico más alto sobre el cielo se giró sobre sus talones; abrió un portal y se adentró, se movió entre la obscuridad, no distinguía nada. Aún su alma mantenía un resentimiento profundo, aun que no mantuviera tantos recuerdos.

Y pensar que antes su alma era toda luz, paz y armonía. Suspiró.

— Necesito hablar contigo – sus ojos se movían por todos lados intentando descifrar de donde saldría. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su ser grito "¡peligro!"

A pesar de ser el Dios del destino no podía jugar con el mismo, el no tomaba las amenazas como una broma, ya en muchas ocasiones había subestimado y había pagado las consecuencias, esta alma más que nada lo había metido en muchos problemas.

— No deseo escucharte – su voz sonaba tranquila, pero con un tono seco y frío – vete, por favor

El silencio reino por unos momentos. El anciano cerro los ojos para meditar sus palabras. — Debes saber las decisiones que han tomado los dioses.

Un suspiro se escucho pausado y lento. — Piensan utilizarme en la guerra que está por venir ¿no es así?

— Así es.

— No pienso intervenir en sus asuntos, no volveré a proteger a nadie.

Eren miraba en silencio la obscuridad — ¿lo has olvidado?

— ¿Olvidar, qué?

— Tú todavía tienes algo que proteger, a ti todavía te esperan

— ¿Quién?


	3. Chapter 3

_Sus ojos se mantenían opacos ante el manto de la muerte sobre ellos._

_Siempre tuvo miedo a los sentimientos de odio y desesperanza, a la obscuridad, a la soledad… a la muerte._

_Ahora estos parecían abrazar su alma con fuerza. Parecían ser sus aliados más fuertes y confiables._

_Pero…_

_"Tú todavía tienes algo que proteger…"_

_Las palabras de Eren la atormentaban._

_"a ti todavía te esperan"_

ºººººººº

Hacía unos momentos el cielo pareciera que abrió la boca y escupió hacia la tierra, los seres espirituales temblaron ante la sensación, los Yōukai rugieron ante la presencia, los animales corrieron despavoridos.

Los aldeanos de la aldea del campo musashi salieron espectadores ante lo sucedido, la dirección en la que el rayo de luz tocaba con la tierra era enfrente de la tumba de Kagome.

La luz de energía se extinguió, dándole paso al silencio y manto nocturno seguir con su trabajo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? – exclamo una castaña de ojos marrones.

— Será mejor apresurarnos e ir a investigar…

Las voces de alarma sonaron entre la gente, algunos corrían por las armas mientras otros corrían para preparar los caballos; no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba tomar el cuerpo de su Sacerdotisa muerta, pero era la primera vez que veían que los cielos reclamaban su cuerpo.

— Señora Sango – gritaba un aldeano a lo lejos de la choza llamando la atención de los sujetos, el iba montando un caballo y con su mano derecha jalaba de las riendas a otro — Señor Miroku, deben ir rápido a la tumba de la Señora Kagome-sama

Al llegar el hombre desmonto al caballo e iba a relatarles lo sucedido en el campo, pero la castaña no le dio oportunidad, ya que de un ágil movimiento se monto al caballo y comenzó a ir a una gran velocidad.

— Quédate con mi hijos – exclamo Miroku mientras montaba rápidamente al otro caballo y seguía a su mujer.

Al llegar al campo, los arboles de Sakura seguían meciéndose salvajemente, algunas bestias parecían aullar ante lo sucedido, los aldeanos iban con antorchas parecían buscar algo, algunos grupos se adentraron en el bosque.

Se acercaron al Goshinboku y notaron la razón de la búsqueda de los aldeanos; el cuerpo de Kagome no se encontraba en donde mantenía su descanso eterno, al parecer por fin habían logrado tomarlo.

Sango miró a Miroku con miedo y preocupación, ambos sabían que el cuerpo de Kagome era protegido por el poder de la misma, nadie había podido tocarlo, nadie, solo él y eso ya iba para dos años que lo habían vuelto a ver

— Debemos buscar a Inuyasha

ºººººººº

2 días después.

Sostenía el delicado cuerpo con fuerza, llevaba caminando sin descanso, debía obedecer las ordenes de su Diosa a como diera llegar, cada minuto que se perdía era un paso a que Anko saliera del tártaro.

_"Camina hacia las tierras del norte, a los pies del Monte Fuji a setecientos metros al noreste encontraras las tierras de Shi, en ellas se encuentra la laguna de Eien no yume – su señora seguía mirando la tierra desde los cielos la tierra de sus protegidos – Hades ha preparado a sus dioses gemelos para la resurrección de la Sacerdotisa"_

Ya estaba en las tierras mencionadas, ya era pasado el medio día, el sol se alzaba glorioso por toda la tierra e iluminaba con orgullo cada rincón que la obscuridad había reclamado en su ausencia.

Detuvo su andar, a pesar de ser un guerrero valiente y leal a la Diosa de la Luna, su sentir era el como de un humano, por eso fue cauteloso y rápido para tomar las decisiones de cuerpo, ahí parados entre una cortina lianas, se encontraban dos sujetos físicamente iguales, solo había una diferencia, uno era pelinegro y de unos impresionante ojos plateados y el otro era rubio y de un color de ojos oro fundido; conocía a estos gemelos, los había visto pelear por su señor en las batallas sagradas entre Athena y Hades, los consejeros de Hades, los dioses gemelos, el Dios de la Muerte y el Dios del sueño, Thanatos e Hypnos.

El miedo se apodero de sus piernas, su garganta se seco y una gota gorda bajo por cienes.

— No muestres temor guerrero que no vamos asesinarte – hablo burlonamente Thanatos, sus ojos azules cielo mostraron seriedad al Dios de la Muerte — Oh por lo menos, no ahora.

Hypnos solo cerro los ojos, a veces su hermano lo irritaba demasiado, dio media vuelta — Acompáñanos

Ambos gemelos pasaron por la cortina y él les siguió a una distancia considerada, detrás de esta cortina un bosque se alzaba, arboles muy altos que cubren con sus hojas y ramas la entrada del sol y cuyas paredes de troncos impiden la vista más haya, el paisaje es agresivo, y reina en él un silencio de muerte; los gemelos le guiaban por un sendero que parecía no tener fin, sus dedos aprietan al cuerpo inerte contra el suyo, unas luciérnagas comenzaron a brillar mostrándoles el camino y los grillos comenzaron a cantar armoniosamente, después de unos minutos el camino termina, a unos veinte metros una pared de arboles les impide el paso y entre estos encajonan fúnebremente una laguna.

— Coloca a la Sacerdotisa en la laguna – habló con calma Hypnos, él solo obedeció.

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se comienza a sumergir de poco a poco hasta que solo quedo su rostro en la superficie, sus cabellos azabaches danzaban al ritmo de la laguna.

— Iniciemos

ºººººººº

En las tierras del Reino Fuego sobre una colina a su izquierda se abría la enorme boca de una cueva, por la cual no se distinguían más que sombras, en su interior los cadáveres de demonios y humanos petrificados guiaban hacia un portal de piedra, las cadenas se encontraban rotas y los Oni parados un lado de estas esperaban petrificados.

Las puertas palpitaron esperando ser abiertas.

Gozu y Mezu despertaron de su petrificación para tomar los mango del portal y comenzar abrirlo.

El ser que había ingresado deseaba salir.

Su andar es el de un Rey, sus ropas se encontraban ensangrentadas y rotas, sus cabellos plateados se encontraban manchados de sangre, de la suya y de los muertos, su brazo izquierdo había sido gravemente herido y su brazo derecho lleva la piedra meidō, algunas de sus heridas aun escocían, su mirada dorada solo dictaba dos sentimientos:

_Rabia y Desconcierto._

— ¿Dónde estas Kagome?

* * *

Significado de las palabras:

**Shi**: Muerte

**Eien no yume:** Sueño eterno


	4. Chapter 4

_Se aprovecharon de ella, y ante los demás fue descubierta fue gracias a un traidor al que le confío su vida._

_Ahora el rechazo y la lastima fueron los sentimientos que le llevaron al odio_

_Las miradas no se apartaban de ella, se burlaron de ella. _

_Pensó que el secreto sería guardado._

ªªªªªªªª

Eren se encontraba flotando en el prisión del alma de Kagome, todo se mantenía oscuro, había observado todo desde los cielos, Isao ya había llegado a la tierras donde se llevaría acabo el ritual para resucitarla, este podía iniciar en cualquier momento.

— Deja de esconderte - habló con calma Eren – ya no queda tiempo

El silencio seguía reinando, al parecer ella no tenía deseos de escucharlo.

— ¡Kagome!

El silencio fue interrumpido por el eco de unas pisadas, de las obscuridad por fin se dejaba mostrar, dos años oculta entre tanto odio y rencor, pero la sorpresa fue reflejado en sus ojos.

— Querías verme - era totalmente diferente a como se mantenía su cuerpo, esta Kagome era de cabellos largos hasta por sus muslos, su rostro no reflejaba emociones, la figura en forma de estrella de su nombre se encontraba dibujada en su frente de un color plateado, sus ojos azul celeste que antes desbordaban sentimientos, hoy eran dos fanales sin sentimientos, llevaba las ropas de una sacerdotisa oscura — aquí me tienes

— ¿Esto es en lo que te has convertido ahora? ¿Una sacerdotisa oscura? ¿un ser oscuro?

Esta no respondió, le sostuvo la mirada por un largo tiempo, hasta que se giró para marcharse donde se mantenía oculta, pero agua fue lo que le impidió seguir avanzando, cataratas de ese liquido vital comenzaba a llenar la prisión de Kagome, su rostro se giró levemente — ¿Qué significa esto Eren?

Eren alzó su vista y su cuerpo comenzó a flotar unos metros por encima del agua — Te dije que ellos no iban a detenerse, se acabó el tiempo, debes volver.

Del agua energías doradas y oscuras intentaron tomarla, pero su energía purificadora de ella se los impidió.

— Pues no va hacer tan fácil el revivirme

Eren que la miraba desde arriba no hizo más que guardar una sonrisa discreta en su rostro — ¿Piensas revelarte contra los dioses? ¿Piensas pelear contra los dioses gemelos?

— No pienso volver para pelear sus batallas, no pienso volver a donde ya me han lastimado

Un chasquido eléctrico salió de su cuerpo electrificando las energías que venían próximas a cogerla.

ªªªªªªªªª

El Tártaro, un sitio tormentoso de eterno sufrimiento, estaba ubicado más profundo aún que el Hades, en las entrañas del Inframundo, un lugar tan remoto que equivalía la distancia del cielo con la tierra. Estaba rodeado por tres capas de noche y un muro de bronce, lo que conformaba un pozo oscuro, destemplado y tenebroso.

El Hades era el mundo de los muertos al que entraban todos, pero el Tártaro era el hogar de los condenados, quienes eran guardados por gigantes de decenas de enormes cabezas y cientos de brazos fuertes llamados Hecatónquiros. Hades era el único que podía ingresar aquel lugar, sin embargo para todo aquel que entraba ya no tenía retorno.

Aun que un sujeto rompió esa racha, ese ser que bajo buscando la razón de su vivir, _buscándola._

_Ella había sido una creación de los dioses para ayudar y mantener en orden la paz en la tierra, infiernos y el cielo. _

_Desde que las guerras habían terminado entre los dioses, estos habían decidió vivir en paz, por lo que ella mantenía el orden._

_Ella tenía acceso a cualquier lado que desease, a los campos elíseos, al cielo, a los infiernos, a los templos sagrados… al tártaro. _

_La llamaron Anko._

_Durante siglos fue fiel y dócil a ellos._

_Era cariñosa con los Yōukai, alimentaba a los titanes del tártaro, ayudaba a las almas en pena a cruzar al mundo de los muertos, jugaba con los querubines traviesos, cuidaba y velaba por los humanos de la tierra_

_Hasta que llego Komoro a su vida, un joven de cabellos rubios largos, pestañas tan largas como la diosa afrodita y unos ojos tan azules como el mismísimo océano azul casi como los de Poseidón; de momento su belleza la tenía cautivada, pero su carácter fue lo que la atrapo por completo, aun que le tomo meses llegar hasta ella._

_Y cuando lo logró, ella lo amo por completo, le contó sus debilidades, sus miedos, sus aspiraciones, de su vida y de cómo fue creada por los dioses, le contó hasta el más mínimo secreto que ella escondía._

_Sin embargo, el hablar de más, el confiar de más… lo pagó caro..._

_La guerra dio inicio, Komoro la había traicionado, había logrado manipular aun demonio para abrirle las puertas a los titanes, estos se alzaban gloriosos ante su ida al Olimpo, destruyendo y asesinando cualquier vida a su camino._

_¡¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?! ¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de sus mentiras?! ¡¿Por qué la había traicionado de esa manera?! _

_Miles de seres fueron sacrificados en esta guerra, los titanes que una vez cuido con tanto esmero ahora masacraban a las demás criaturas._

_Con todo el poder que tenía logro encerrar a tres titanes Tetis, Hiperión y Temis, por suerte para todos no habían despertado a Cronos, si no todos estarían perdidos, ella era la única que sabía como, hasta que recordó que Komoro también sabía la respuesta, por eso llevaba a los titanes al Olimpo, iba por las almas de Zeus, Poseidon y Hades._

_La batalla duro nueve lunas y es que a pesar de ser una pieza clave para la guerra, ella fue juzgada como una traidora y su condena fue peor que la de los titanes. _

_Estos volvieron hacer encerrados en el tártaro y ella... _

_Lo primero que hicieron los dioses fue asesinar a Komoro frente a ella, a pesar de sus suplicas; la espada de Hades corto su cuello de un tajo, sus hermosos ojos azules fueron arrancados de ese par de cuencas como trofeo para Poseidon y su cuerpo fue destruido por el trueno de Zeus._

_Lo segundo fue castigarla a ella a pasar la eternidad en el tártaro, aprisionada por las cadenas que una vez ella destruyó y vivir rememorando la muerte de su amado una y otra vez._

_Algún día ella iba acabar con todos los dioses._

_Lo juraba._

Su rostro se encontraba agachado, sus cabellos azabaches le caían como cascadas impidiendo mostrar su rostro, unas cadenas la aprisionaban de sus muñecas y otra aprisionaba su cuello.

Un movimiento de espada la liberó.

Cayó de golpe en el suelo hirviendo, su cuerpo le seguía doliendo, siglos encadenada y ahora por fin era libre, así que no pudo moverse por un largo tiempo, escucho las pisadas acercandosé a ella, un poderoso brazo la sujeto de su cintura para alzarla y otra mano tocaba su rostro con gentileza, obligándola a mirarlo, sus ojos azul celeste brillaban feroces ante la mirada ambarina que denotaba anhelo y añoranza, en menos de un segundo su mirada mostró sentimientos de decepción y tristeza para terminar con una fría y arrogante.

La cargo con sumo cuidado y la acomodo contra unas rocas que se encontraban cerca, sus ojos se conectaron por unos minutos, hasta que él rompió el contacto y se giró para marcharse.

— ¿No piensas volver a encadenarme? – su voz salió por fin de su garganta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Solo pudo observar esa larga cabellera plateada desaparecer entre el fuego infernal del tártaro.

"_¿Cómo un Yōukai logro entrar al tártaro? ¿Cómo es que pensaba salir de el_?" Se levanto como pudo y lo siguió en silencio, camino durante un rato por el tártaro, parecía buscar algo, pero al ver que se detenía y sacaba una piedra de sus ropas se sorprendió "¿Desde cuándo Hades le daba obsequios a los Yōukai?", la piedra les dio acceso al inframundo donde ahí ella podía salir por su cuenta.

Camino por este hasta su cuarta fosa, donde se aproximo a un pozo de agua cristalina que se encontraba en un cráter, con una mordida en su anular dejó caer las gotas de sangre dentro de este, permitiéndole el acceso a la tierra.

Por fin volvía a mirar los cielos azules, por fin los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro, por fin volvía a sentir la humedad de la tierra entre sus dedos, por fin olía aire puro.

"_Por fin era libre, su venganza daría inicio"_

ªªªªªªªªª

_Cuando nació la muerte nadie quiso tomarla en brazos,__ la muerte traía en los ojos una luz endiablada, un dulce escalofrío de eternidad._

ªªªªªªªªª

* * *

Hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

_Ningún templo __me da paz, ninguna canción__ de __alegría,_

_ni el sol me da calor, como tú lo harías; como lo sabes hacer, __como el sol hace a los días, como la noche a las estrellas..._

_En la inmensa oscuridad, me siento tan pequeña._

_No veo a nadie a mi lado, no siento amor, no siento tristeza, solo siento miedo.__No puedo escapar, estoy paralizada..._

_No tengo luz que ilumine está oscuridad._

ºººººººº

**Seis días ****después**

"_Impresionante_" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Isao, ya hace cinco días que los dioses gemelos se encontraban tratando de liberar el alma de la Sacerdotisa de la espada y no obtenían resultados satisfactorios.

Y hace apenas ayer, el Dios del inframundo había pisado la tierra por fin desde hace siglos, simplemente para ayudar a sus consejeros en liberar el alma de la mujer.

** Dentro de la espada **

La llamarada de energía espiritual seguía peleando con las energías de los dioses gemelos y hasta con el del inframundo.

— ¡Basta kagome! – grito eren al ver la cantidad de poder mal gastado de la sacerdotisa – si sigues así tu alma perderá toda su vitalidad y energía, y desaparecerás para siempre

—¡No me interesa!

Eren abrió un portal tipo espejo entre sus manos mostrando primero una imagen nítida para después irse aclarando poco a poco — Debes volver, por esto - su rostro se encontraba serio, no quería utilizar ese tipo de manipulación, pero era preciso — este es tu motivo...

Los ojos de Kagome por fin mostraron un brillo, algo que desde hace años no tenía, ni en su muerte, sus sentimientos comenzaban a volver.

_Ahí_, ahí estaba el motivo.

— ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?! – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y algunas bajaron por sus mejillas, las animas y las energías tomaron esa oportunidad para tomar a Kagome de sus ropas y piernas, y comenzaron a hundirla — ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

** Fuera de la espada **

Sus ojos se abrieron, el opaco en sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y el dibujo de la estrella de su nombre se marco en su frente, su boca se abrió como si fuera a gritar pero nada salió de está, Tenseiga comenzó agitarse en el pecho de kagome, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar brillando.

Thanos e Hypnos ejercieron más presión de poder y Hades comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, la espada desprendió energía y Hades hizo lo mismo, estirando su brazo hacia la espada, está palpito reconociendo a su creador, desprendiéndose así del pecho de Kagome.

En la laguna un brillo apareció de sus profundidades, las almas de kagome volvían y ahora estas danzaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

Hades con sus dedos indice y medio paro las almas y comenzó a meter una a una al cuerpo, la metamorfosis en este dio inicio, de primera intención los cabellos cortos crecieron a largos hasta sus muslos, la estrella quedo grabada en su frente, el color retornaba a esa pálida piel, su corazón comenzaba a latir como el de un caballo desbocado y su poder creo una esfera en su pecho y comenzó a expandirse; primero una ola de onda espiritual salió de su cuerpo paralizando a los presentes y volvió para unirse y crispar, creando ondas eléctricas y esta vez expandiéndose varios kilómetros de distancia.

Anunciando su regresó.

ºººººººº

**En ese mismo instante…**

Sus ojos castaños se encontraban abiertas en todo su esplendor, hace días había mandado a sus serpientes cazadoras de alma para seguir al extraño que había hurtado el cuerpo de su encarnación, le tomo tiempo pero al fin y al cabo lo consiguió, tuvo que anular su lado espiritual para seguirlo.

Y he aquí, viendo como intentaban retirar la espada del pecho de Kagome, presencio de cerca todo.

Y el poder espiritual de su encarnación despidió, la hizo temblar de miedo, un miedo aterrador a enfrentarse nuevamente a ella.

ºººººººº

**Minutos antes...**

Golpeaba el suelo con sus puños hasta que sangraron, otra vez había fallado, nada daba resultado, dos años buscando la manera de traerla de vuelta y no lo conseguía...

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y sus orejas cayeron en manifestación de tristeza, había sido un imbécil, un completo imbécil...

Debía ir nuevamente a donde al árbol sabio, él tal vez tendría otra respuesta. Se levanto dispuesto a irse, pero al dar el primer paso un bumerán gigante le impidió el paso; su rostro se giró sorprendido — Muchachos... – ya casi dos años sin verlos

Pero su recibimiento no era el esperado — ¡¿Dónde esta maldito?!

El desconcierto se marco en sus facciones, el efecto del bumerán lo hizo volver a sus sentidos para esquivarlo, pero el báculo de Miroku lo tumbo de un solo golpe al suelo, iba a levantarse en un movimiento rápido, pero el puño de Miroku lo regreso al suelo, logrando sacarle sangre de la boca del estomago y de la nariz, vio sus puños y un estremecimiento y escalofrío aterrador se enmarco en el iris de sus ojos ambares, los pergaminos que Kagome había escrito con su sangre los tenía Miroku en ambos puños.

—¿Dónde lo tienes? – esta vez fue Miroku el que pregunto

—¡¿Dónde tengo qué?!

—¡Donde tienes el cuerpo de Kagome!

Otro ataque de sango lo hizo levantarse y alejarse de ambos _"¡¿Habra funcionado?!, ¿por fin tendría a Kagome entre sus brazos?, Pero él jamás fue capaz de tocarla, entonces ¿dónde estabas?..."_

—¡¿Cómo que el cuerpo de Kagome no está?!

— Tú dinos – la voz enmarcada de odio y rencor de Miroku lo hizo ponerse cabizbajo – tú eres el que buscaba revivirla

"_¡¿Dónde estas, Kagome?!_"

Un escalofrío bajo por sus cuerpos, estos quedaron completamente paralizados.

— Este poder es de... – su boca se mantenía abierta por la impresión, no era posible, no, no podía ser cierto.

— Kagome... – termino sango por él

ºººººººº

_** En las tierras del Sur **_

Anko caminaba desnuda por la praderas del sur, llevaba así desde que salió a la superficie, hacia más de dos kilómetros que no encontraba poblado alguno, hasta que en su andar se desmayo por la falta de alimento en su estomago.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, parpadeó varías veces para adecuarse a la luz que entraba por la puerta, no sabía donde se encontraba, se levanto consumo cuidado, su cabeza daba vueltas, alzo una mano para sujetarse la cabeza y se dio cuenta que se encontraba ya vestida, el atuendo consistía en una yukata negra con rosas rojas en las mangas y en la camisa que venían cayendo desde el cuello alto que tenía el atuendo.

Sus ojos examinaron el lugar, era un cuarto simple pero espacioso, tenía dos puertas de ambos lados, mientras la de la izquierda se encontraba abierta, la de la derecha se encontraba cerrada.

La brisa acaricio su rostro y bailo con sus cabellos, un aroma a jazmines desprendieron estos.

— Así que ya has despertado – su rostro se giró a ver al joven que entraba por la puerta de la derecha, sus ojos grises chocaron con los de ella – Te he traído algo de comer

Ella solo miró sus movimientos con cautela, la bandeja de bambú fue colocada aun lado de ella y el solo dio una pequeña sonrisa —¿No sabes hablar? O es que… ¿no confías en mi?

Ella siguió sin responder — Eres muy hermosa...

Sus ojos lo miraron indiferente — ¿En donde me encuentro?

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplio — Te encuentras en mis tierras y tienes total libertad de andar en ellas.

El joven se levanto y se salió de su campo de visión, así que se encontraba en la villa de un terrateniente.

Un escalofrío bajo por su espalda, sus bellos del cuerpo se erizaron ante la energía expulsada, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatas, su respiración se detuvo y el poder tragar saliva fue doloroso; el poder purificador era impresionante y aterrador.

¿Quién podía tener semejante poder?

ºººººººº

_** En las tierras del Oeste **_

El viento soplo con fuerza y el poder espiritual crispo con su Yōuki, su andar se detuvo, sus ojos ambares se dirigieron a las tierras del norte, su yako rugió emocionado y sus sentidos se llenaron de aquel aroma a vainilla y jazmines.

"_Imposible..._" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente antes de teletransportarse al lugar.

_Al lugar donde provenía el aroma de Kagome._

* * *

Hasta la próxima ((;


End file.
